circus freaks, musical notes, and the periodic table
by Coon grrl novelista
Summary: <html><head></head>They'd been there for each other through it all, bullies, stalkers, the creation of a living musical note named Spencer... Its actually a rather funny story. But its always best to start at the begin. With an insane blonde, a rat enthusist, and a tiny jr chemist. Warning swearing,bullies,sleepovers, and Glider being a BAMF. Note finally came up with a title!Plz review!</html>
1. yes this chapter takes place at night

If I owned yj it would've been called something else "The Titans" maybe?

* * *

><p>May 24, 2005<p>

Central city, Missouri

"Central city!" A glassy eyed bus driver monotones and opens the doors.

The bus's only other occupant opens his eyes, the sudden words had surprised the hooded ten year old and the sound of his flute playing ceased. Breaking his hold on the bus driver's mind.

"Eh what? Where? "

The kid slung his backpack over his back, grabbed about twenty dollars and a handwritten note from his hoodie pocket, and walked to the front of the bus not even bothering to put his flute back in its case. He tossed the money with the note at the man with a quick quiet "thank you". And ran out the door before the man could close them.

Once out the kid pulls down his hood and starts to play the Fall of the Mountain King, well a version of it anyway. His version of it, with his flute, and his harmonics. The bus doors close and the bus drives away.

The red haired preteen now puts his flute in its and turned up his hearing aids back to his preference of above normal human hearing, put his hood up, obscuring his freckled face, the only thing really giving away the fact that the beanpole-ish boy hadn't hit puberty yet.

The tall boy looks around the bus station for any curious eyes. He sees none and looks at the city map located conveniently to his right. He takes a moment to convert it to his long term memory, he'd taken less time to memorize the Ibert flute concerto. After that he walks to an alley hides behind a dumpster and just gradually falls asleep.

Something he hasn't done in a few weeks

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Hey everyone! New fic!

My hetalia muse is not talking to me as of the moment but due to

1) my excitement over the multitude of hero shows that recently started/ season premiere ing

2) research for the not your average kids story

3)outside requests for the broadening of my horizons

my yj/DC/ american comic books muse is extremely talkative

So yeah

Any way my head cannon is that some of the younger members of Flash's Rogues ( ie Pied Piper, Trixter, Mirror Master , magenta ect) would be around the same age ( or much younger in Magenta's case) as the team.

I happen to know that I am not alone in this head cannon.

For those who know the rogues yes the kid in this chapter is Hartley Rathaway/Pied piper at this point according to my head cannon and math he should be nine going on ten. Giovanni Giuseppe/James Jesse/Trixter1 will be next chapter.

OK if you don't know the Rogues then feel free to ask questions and please read my little author's notes for answers. And here is a basic summary of the rogues.

They are the villains that the Flash faces. They have a code of no killing unless in self-defense, revenge ect. Lead by Captain Cold they are( in age order according to this story) Sam Scudder /Mirror Monarch, Mick Rory/Heatwave, Len Snart/ Captain Cold, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Roscoe Dillon/Top, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Evan McCulloch/ Mirror Master, Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper, James Jesse/ Trixter, Jenni Kaine/ Magenta.

Holy shit this is a long note

Uh so yeah bye


	2. incredibly insane Italians

If I owned these characters pipster would be canon

* * *

><p>May,25, 2005<p>

Central city, Missouri

"Hey hey heeeeeeey!"

The ten year old musician opens his eyes. "Gyahhh!" And immediately backs up away from the electric blue eyes that were far to close to his, hitting his head on the dumpster he'd been against in the process.

Of course the owner of those eyes had been perched between said dumpster and the alleyway ,and promptly fell .

The boy landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet in a blur of blue and gold. It it was actually fairly impressive but the redhead had been too busy looking at the dumpster he'd forgotten was there and rubbing the sore bump on his head to notice.

"Hey! You awake now?"

"Yes"The redhead whispers rather irately still rubbing his head through his hood. He looks up and sees the hand extended to him from the other boy. He stares at it for a moment trying to figure out the kids almost just barely there accent.

"Come on I don't bite. Annoy the living crap out of you yes. Rob you, yet to be determined. Hurt you same as before. But for right now truce?" The blue eyed kid said almost rapidly, the accent went from almost nonexistent to identifiable with the speed. Italian ,that was potentially useful information. He took the italian boys offering and was rather harshly pulled up.

"Grab what's important ,we need to leave like now!" The kid says now softly.

"...?"

"Dude ,Piper!, seriously, the cops'll show up any minute ,the lady who owns this building hates freeloading kids! So unless you want to end up in Wayne foundation I'd get moving!"

That got 'Piper' moving. He grabbed his bag and the Italian boy roughly grabs his hand. Then all but drags him down the alley nearly slamming his face into the side of a building on a sharp turn to the right.

Pulling on a string ,the blonde Italian releases a fire escape ladder and jumps up to drag it down to his fellow runaway and climb it himself. Using the fire escapes he climbs to the top of the building.

"Hey you mind a giving a hand?" Piper's voice calls from under the ledge.

"Sorry, forgot that most people can't climb over windows with backpacks on throw it up!"

"There's nothing good in it!"

The Italian rolls his eyes, and sighs. Piper had a point, they'd just met and he had told the other boy straight off that he was a thief. "I don't steal from friends."

"I just met you. How in the world are we already friends?"

"Pipes!"

" YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NA-"

"James,"

"What?"

"My name is James. There we're friends, now give me the stupid backpack and get up here before the renters wake up and we need to run again."

Piper mumbled something that sounds like ' you still don't know my name' then says,"Catch"

The green backpack came up James caught it with ease then tossed it in the little shelter he had built in the corner then sat in the beanbag chair he'd liberated from a garage sale. Moments later Piper's torso flopped over the ledge. The redhead looked absolutely winded, the nine year old glared at his companion who was laughing hysterically.

"Could you help please?"

"Nah if you don't do it yourself now you'll never be able to" James says then gets extremely serious," you won't survive long in this life if you can't do this."

Piper pulls himself up and looks at the other boy who just glares at his clenched fists.

"James?"

" yes!" The blonde instantly perks up and starts oozing happiness again, scaring Piper who jumps back." O My God you should see yourself right now!" He laughs.

"I hate you." Piper says sits next to James and pouts.

" I KNOW YOU MEAN LOVE!"

Piper turns away and starts working on some sheet music.

That night

"So what is your name anyway?" James asks seemingly out of no where.

"Oh uh Piper is fine actually-"

" no! You made a big deal out of it so fess up!"

Piper looks down a mumbles something intelligible.

"What was that I couldn't here you!" James smiles and leans closer to Piper"come on Pipes I told you my name now its your turn."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart and if I lie smack a cupcake into my eye!"

"That's not"

"Shut up."

"My names *mumblumu mumbling*"

"Could you say that again."

"Can I whisper it in your ear?"

"No problem!" James leans over and Piper whispers the name in his ear. After word James looks at his friend and laughs hysterically," wow your parents must have hated you!"

Piper hits him hard on the head with his flute.

"Ow!"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh, and for a lack of cupcakes that's your punishment." This is said completely matter of factly, "in fact if I went by your promise completely my flute would've went through your skull."

"I hate you." James starts pouting

"I know you mean love!" Piper sing songs.

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

* * *

><p>An<p>

Holy shiz one chapter in one day that's just wow just wow even by my standards just wow.

Its probably absolute crap but its there

On the point of Hartley. God do I almost feel sorry for him at this point only his first day in and he has to deal with a bipolar Italian kid. And who names their child Hartley honestly that is the kind of name kids get beat up for. And honestly if you know Hartley you know that someone like him is not gonna have it easy in highschool.

Hartley your my favorite but I do not want your life in the slightest.

And James. TAKE YOUR MEDICATION.

Trixter: Never!

Piper: *sighs*

Coona: I OWN NOTHING!


	3. new beginnings part one

If I owned yj well we'd of seen Damian.

Right now Golden Glider is her brother's, Captain Cold, protégé she's about 12-13 at this point. CaptCold is 19-20ish, Mirror Master is 14-15 ,Digger is 14-15, Ross is 13, Mardon is 13,Roy is 12, the science twins aren't criminals yet but they're 16, and that makes mick the oldest at a solid 22.

June, 10,2005

Central city, Missouri

Was it a bad thing that Piper was used to getting up with about five rats on his head? He was fairly certain it was, even weirder was he considered them his fan club or pets. He'd even named them.

The black one was Stevie. The brown one was Elliot. The albino female was Sylvia, little girl always found her way to his smallest was Miku, she could sing like a bird. The last one was a deaf rat he called Beethoven. Beethoven was definitely a pet.

So maybe it was a little weird that Piper had rats for pets, but it no stranger than James'- well just James in general.

Piper glanced at the sleeping blonde, you couldn't tell how messed up the kid was right now and most of the time he acted normal enough. But there were times when James would get terrifyingly sad verbally tearing himself apart then a second later he'd be laughing and playing around as if nothing was wrong. The freaky part was that when James was back to 'normal' he'd have no recollection of either incident. And if wasn't having an 'episode' or stealing some jerks wallet he was messing with something. Devising new escape routes, fixing/improving the little shelter thingy, or oddly enough trying to weaponize toys.

But for the moment James was-

" hey Piper you're starin' off into nothingness again."

Well he wasn't asleep anymore. Piper sighed ,well there went to quiet. Right out the metaphorical window.

"Its called thinking James" Piper says rolling his eyes looking at his friend. James wrinkles his nose.

"How many times have I told you its Trixter. Or Trix or JJ" Trix whined " I don't call you Hart-"

"Finish that statement and I WILL shove my flute through your eye."

"You're mean! Hey look Captain Cold and Golden Glider!"

Piper looks behind back to the street sure enough the two ice criminals were attacking a jewelry store. This was the first time Piper had ever seen any of the city's local criminal life, well up close anyway.

" I wonder how long they have till Flashier shows up." Trix said as he leans over the ledge next to Piper to watch. " cuz after the big red cape takes them down the cops'll show and we'll need ta book it."

"Why is he called a 'cape' again?" Piper asked Trix just gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Piper raised his hands," hey I've seen the Flash, he doesn't wear a cape. For some rather obvious reasons. So why is he a 'cape'"

"Pipes there are basically four" Trixter held up four fingers to emphasize his point " kinds of people in the world. "

"Civs-" the boy gestures at the cops and a few other people that were staying out of the way of the icy duo.

"Crims" he gestured at the group of people, there were about four now in the fray with more coming."you know people in the costumes that steal- C'mon let's get a better look while we can!"

With that the blonde literally walks off the side of the building.

"JJ" Piper shouts before seeing his friend floating in the air just off the ledge" what the heck!"

" air Jesses! You like? I designed them to help me not fear falling from high place- OW!" Piper hit the boy on the head with his flute.

"Never do that again, without telling me that you have those windwalkerwhatevers on."

"Roger! Now c'mon!" Trixter roughly pulled the boy off the ledge and ran down as if on stairs behind them a trail of yellow sparkles showed his tracks for a moment before disappearing. "Who the heck is Walker anyway?"

Once on the ground JJ dragged Piper over to the point where the alley met the sidewalk and watched as the thieves clear the area around the store almost as if they were trying to minimize collaterals and injuries.

Heatwave warding people away from the scene with large streams of fire. Weather wizard blowing any slow people out of the way. Cold making rounded off tracks for Golden Glider to skate on.

Next thing an electric charged flash of scarlet rushed passed the two boys. The Flash was on the scene.

" Third type, capes 'cuz most of em wear capes." He turns back to the fight,"-Man, Peeks would love this." Trixter said in reference to the only female, and only not homeless kid, in their little group." She loves anything to do with Golden Glider"

"She probably is here somewhere. You know her always trying to get a picture." Piper says as they walk into the scene.

"Yeah. Hey there she is" the boys waved at the Rollerblade clad girl, they watched as she narrowly avoided being run over by the Top But she didn't see the Flash coming after him.

They watched her trip. The speedster coming closer.

" Lashawn! Look out!" Trix yelled as Piper played a strange sequence on his flute. In an instant the scarlet speedster was stopped spontaneously sleeping in his tracks. Peek turns around and yelps in surprise kicks the hero causing the unconscious man to fall, then vanishing for a moment before reappearing behind Capt Cold. All action ceased for a moment , all attention on the three kids one of which had just stopped the Flash in his tracks the other two doing what should've been impossible.

" hey flute kid." The rogue closest to Piper and Trixter calls.

"Huh?" Piper looks over its Mirror Master " uh yeah?"

"How long do we got till the cape wakes up?" The physics based criminal gestures to the Flash. The boy looks at the hero then at the stolen watch on Trixter's wrist. That was only a quick song.

"Um about five more minutes."

The criminal widens his eyes then pulls his light gun out and shoots a panel of ice that wasn't too scratched up. "Hey Cold we've got like three minutes to get out of here before Flashie over there wakes up!"

"Alright everybody grab the stuff and let's go!"

The orange and green clad criminal grabs Piper's and Trixter's hands and runs after his team mates through the glassy ice. Apparently kids with cool abilities counted as loot.

If any one of the kids were to say that walking through their reflection was a strange feeling, the other two would have hit them upside the head because of how massive of an understatement that was.

The best way to put it was that it was like walking through clothe made of clouds over water, extremely cold and dry clouds over gravity defying nonexistent water. On top of it all it did feel vaguely solid on initial contact almost like a skin of jello.

Piper handed Trixter his hoodie, unlike him the blonde was only wearing a worn T-shirt advertising some circus group called "The Air Walking Jesse Family" and was shivering violently. The Italian accepted the garment silently and Piper looks around at their new surroundings.

Everything looked almost exactly the same but without people and the colors were faded as if looking through a vale. And everything was in reverse position.

Thock!

Piper looks back and his eyes widen there was the Flash in a window of full color. He watched the hero back up then charge forward. "Gah!" He jumps to the side and into Cold who had been debriefing Glider.

Needless to say that the resultant domino effect had made the elder ice criminal very unhappy.

"Sam! Please explain why there are three extra kids in the mirror dimension!" Piper jumps the good Captain always sounded hostile but now he sounded ready to rip 'Sam' a new one.

"Three? Len I only took two kids with" Cold, Len, simply pointed a thumb at Peek-a-boo. The young girl was currently asking Golden Glider and Top for autographs. "Oh"

he men completely ignore Piper who slinks to the floor covering his ears muttering

"Please stop yelling"

"actually I think she followed Glider in!" Captain boomerang says, " its fairly obvious that she's a Bloody groupie- croikey!" The Australian dodged an ice blast aimed at his head, "BLOODY FUCK! LEN!" He yells at Cold. He gets out a razorang

"Stop fighting please we're sorry." Piper says now scrunching up his eyes. Trixter goes and hugs his friend.

"You are not pinning this on Lizzie, George!" Cold, Len, yells.

"Its okay sweetie. Its not about you its just how we stay successful without destroying the hideout. Its like our bonding" Glider say as she and Peek-a-boo joined the hug party. Piper looks at her flatly.

"That's stupid."

"I agree. I'll break it up in a sec. Or fifty." The skating villainess says eyeing the fight warily then goes back to soothing the young boy when she sees two small green ear bud like things in his head." Uh kid are you deaf?"

Shortly after the question left her lips. Piper's mood had done a complete 180, startled Lisa stands up. Piper notes that she's not very tall, infact he was fairly sure that he was taller than she.

*change in POV*

"Okay 1) I have a name its Piper 2) yes I'm deaf what's it to you." The boy ,Piper, says his words a crisp clipped tone that sounded almost sarcastic. But to Glider she heard the strain that she and Len often had when asked about their childhood or her parents.

The resentful glare he sent the white and gold clad blonde made her want to cringe. But she didn't she knew that look, her brother had it, she had it, shit most of the Rogues had it. That look that held the pain of neglect, abuse, fear, discrimination.

That look in blue indigo grey eyes that showed the fact that this boy had no idea what love was.

Lisa looked at the other two kids.

The girl had an on edge posture and a beaten look that contrasted her seemingly joyful jubilant smile , and bags under her eyes that looked out of place with her stubborn and bubbly attitude and endless energy.

The other boy tensed up when she looked at him. He turns to match her stare, and looks her in the eye gaze never once wavering. Suddenly his hollow cheeks perked into a happy grin, she couldn't help but smile back at. He flips down his blue and gold aviator glasses then walks up to her and extends a hand.

"I'm James. James Jesse, but I prefer the name Trixter."

AN

And put a big honking 'To be continued in next chapter' on that cuz that's a wrap on this one!

I can totally imagine Lashawn being a Flash and Rogues groupie when she's little. Sam would definitely take two kids with strange abilities off the streets with him to the rogues.

Have you ever extensively researched the Rogues and their backstories. O my god some are so sad. Though Trickster's is vaguely similar to Robin 1's its much sadder. Honestly I often wonder what they would've been like if their lives had been better.

Honestly it's stuff like that combined with current events, that makes me think that mankind is truly the source of all evil in the world. But sometimes then I see a kid stand up for a friend or my friend tells me about some story about people being kind ect and I start to see that humans are the source of much good as well. And that society as a whole overly accentuates sensationalizes tragedy.

Any way have a speak preview of the next chapter

"LEONARD ELIJAH SNART! WE ARE ADOPTING THESE KIDS!"

There ya go!

See ya next time

Coon girl out!


	4. new beginnings part deux

Wow on a roll

Coona: Sing it music boy!

Piper: *sigh* if the novelista owned any of this Trixter, Peeks, and I would have had at least one episode dedicated to us and

Trix: AND BABYFLASH

KF: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Peeks: enjoy the chapter! and PLZ REVIEW!

June, 10 ,2005

Mirror dimension

"Yeah well I'm tired of your stupid face!" Digger yelled at Captain Cold dodging a blast of ice and throwing a flamorang in one movement.

The fight had escalated into an all out brawl. From outside looking in Lashawn could see steam, lightning, a tornado, and boomerangs, so many boomerangs.

At this point much of yelling had stopped and it was just childish insults and taunts that got answered with some sort of weaponry being aimed at the taunter.

"Guys are weird." The mocha skinned girl says at last tilting her head.

James simply glares at her. Piper glares then shrugs before finally nodding in agreement.

"Yeah they are idiots aren't they." Lisa sighs after attempting*and failing* to break up the fight for the tenth time in the last hour. Then sits down between the girl and Sam, the only other member of the Rogues not participating in the brawl for some reason.

"Well better here than at the hideout." Sam concludes,"So what about you them." He waves a hand at the three kids.

"Yes what about them." Lisa narrows her eyes at the teemaged supervillain."you were the one who brought them here Sam."

"Well I think that any set of kids that causes Flashier to make a fool of himself belongs to our team. Besides they aren't that much younger than you or Ross and look at them the boys clearly haven't seen a decent meal in months." At this the skating criminal stands up and pulls the monologuing man to his feet."Lisa what are you up to?"

" I've talked to them, Sam, " she gestures to the three kids the little girl ,Lashawn, was clinging to her, Piper and James was playing with a slinky the blonde had pulled out of some hidden pocket, "one has no family and the other two might as well not have any either. We all know what that feels like. And I'm pretty sure that what you said simplifies to 'we should adopt them' ,so you're going to back me up with this, since we have the same basic idea." She turns to him. " The Rogues could raise them better than the government ever could." She finishes.

"Oh that makes sen-"

"Besides Len listens to you"

"..."

With that she pretty harshly dragged him to the middle of the brawl, where conveniently there was a enough a gap for them to stand without too much worry for anything other that a the stray projectile or occasional misfire. Then said" watch my back?"

Sam nodded and stood back to back with her with enough room maneuver.

Oh Shit! He looks at the kids, they'd followed him and Lizzie into the eye of the storm. " Lisa! The kids!"

She nodded and gathered the children in between them. She activates her :ice skates ready to run or fight if needed. Then she cleared her throat before yelling," LEONARD ELIJAH SNART! WE ARE ADOPTING THESE KIDS!"

After that all fighting ceased, Weather Wizard actually lost control of his powers and fell from about ten feet up from shock.

For a moment the entire alternate universe (which was actually only as far as the other side of the street reflected)was quiet with the exception of Mark's falling. However Digger was the first to say something that sounded like English, (Mark had said something in either Hebrew or Esperanto when he'd fallen but he was the only person on the team that spoke either so...)

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Len is the first to actually come out of his freeze and now unoccupied by fighting looks at his watch. His eyes widen( he'd lost his shades during the fight with Flash and his parka hood had caught on fire courtesy of Heatwave so his face was clearly visible at this point) then narrowed, " Liz,"

"We're not taking no for an answer Len." Sam said evenly looking his friend straight in the eye.

Len looks at his two teammates. Lisa, he could understand, she was extremely hard headed , once she got something in her head it was hell to get out ,but Sam, well if he was arguing for something it was worth at least listening to. Len sighed, his face reading 'I'm not drunk enough for this'." Fine we'll take em to the hideout we'll talk from there".

Suffice to say Lisa glompes her brother into a hug." You're the bestest big bro ever! ! ! ! ! !"

"Yeah yeah, Sam HQ now!"

"On it!"

" well looks like Lizzie, rainbow boy and I are getting some new friends"

"pli precize, ni prenis en tri pli perditaj infanoj. malbenita ni kuris el ĉambro en la kaŝejo"

"Mardon, I get the fact that you are multilingual, but would it kill you to spin it in a way us English speakers would understand."

"Eble." Mark smirks at the Top." לפחות אני לא מדבר עברית, אה רגע עכשיו אני."

"Will you two stop it. Or there will be consequences."

"Yes mom/Sam"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE HIDEOUT ALREADY!"

"Aye aye Captain."

" WHAT PART OF SHUT IT WAS MISUNDERSTOOD MARDON!"

Mark smirks at his teams elected leader as he walks through "Len, 'All generalizations are false. Including this one' ~Twain "

"YOU LITTLE-"

"'When angry count to four, when very angry swear'"

Len was silent for a moment analyzing what the wand waving teenager had just said giving Mark the chance to slip through the portal. Then yells"YOU BASTARDOUS LITTLE PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" And runs after the cackling teen.

"Oh I just have to see this." Captain Boomerang laughs running after the angry ice villain, knocking Glider to the ground. Heatwave follows suit realizing that Weather Warlock was going to need thawing, Len had looked pretty steamed.

Roscoe picked up Lisa, then span them through the glass exit.

Leaving Sam and the three kids,"kay you three who's first?" To all their surprise Piper walked up first and stood in front of him.

Piper looks up at the man seriously for a moment, then shrugs"I've got nothing to lose. Trix?" The blonde shrugs.

"I'm down for whatever."

"Kay then one at a time is preferable and I'd suggest a running start." Piper nods, backs up some then looks to the criminal," Well what you waiting for straight forward don't go too fast or you'll hurt yourself and cause another game of Rogue-imos" Sam smiles at Piper who glares at him for a moment then runs through the portal.

"Okay Mister Jesse, James Jesse" Sam says turning to the blonde " you're ne- HOLY SHIT!" he says as the kid flies right passed him and through the portal at high speed.

"WOOHOO!"

Lashawn, looks at the portal , she'd accidentally merged her skin with Captain Cold's parka the first time around so she had been scrambling her molecules on her way in. When that happened she couldn't feel anything. "What's it like does it hurt?"

"Eh. Not really," Sam says looking at the portal," its a bit like walking through a really thin curtain of nearly frozen jello"

She looks at her friends then to the the portal. She had watched as the rogues had walked through and she could her friends waving to her from the other side. Glider beckoned for her to follow, and she wanted to.

But

"There's no turning back from this," Lashawn says quietly to Mirror Master" is there."

The teen kneels down by her and puts a reasuring hand on her shoulder"For some yes, We won't force you to stay like others might. If you decide no, I'll take you to the police station." He states seriously "You're right this is a big decision, one that will change you, for better or worse. But if you decide yes I'll tell you I have no regrets."

She smiles at this.

"But you uh still have to go through the mirror."

She nods, backs up a long way then starts blading as fast she could, so fast she couldn't stop.

Which became apparent when Sam said," slow down kid!"

"I CAAAAAAAAN'T"

"HIT THE DIRT!"

"Aaaannnnd Rogue-imos." Sam laughed as he walked into the hideout. He helps Len to his feet," I'll head to the courthouse and steal some adoption papers later."

"You do that." Len says" I'm getting a beer."

"So we're keeping them?" Sam quips while giving the sophomore the "aren't you under aged" look.

"Don't want you lecturing me on the necessity of a next generation again." The man mumbles."not to mention Lisa"

"YAY WE'RE STAYING!" Trixter shouts from behind them. Len barely managed to not drop his drink.

Well this kid was gonna take some getting used to, and maybe a week in the psych ward.

Hell, three kids living here was going to take some major adjustments, time and effort.

But hey, if the bat could keep Robin somewhat safe in Gotham with its crazy psychopaths, then the Rogues could handle a few kids.

Right?

" oh my god you must let me paint you!"

Or maybe they were completely screwed.

AN

Wally's gonna be here next chapter!

Mick/heatwave: 22 Oldest of rogues. Not exactly the smartest person in the world. Student at Central university

Len/Capt Cold: 18. Is leader for a reason. Bit of a batmanish personality. Senior at keystone high.

Sam/Mirror Master: 15 He is the 'Mom' of the team, Len always listens to Sam, ALWAYS. Smart, a bit silly at times but typically polite and thoughtful,. Student at keystone high.

Digger/Capt Boomerang: 14. Sam's best friend. Crass, blunt, and good bit smarter than he let's on, his heart is typically in the general vicinity of the area it should be in. Student at keystone high

Albert/Mr element:24. Team forensic. Smart , a bit of a mad genius, kooky and typically harried. Forensics major at Keystone college of science( note: this is info for when he does eventually join the Rogues)

Alvin/Dr alchemy: 24. Team quack. Anti social, smart, rude, way too into his research. Chem major at Keystone college of science.( see the note for Albert)

Roscoe/The Top: 13 Team eclectic. Smart, and usually calm, bit of a jerk a massive crush on Lizzie. Student twin cities middle school

Lisa/Golden glider: 13 Len's sister,second in command,and team BAMF. Stubborn as they come, sharp as a tack and has a cold logical side that shows itself in the strangest ways. Slightly crush on Ross. Student at twin cities middle school.

Marco/ Weather Warlock:12. Team smartass. Sarcastic, clever, mildly flamboyant, and for the most part level headed. Student at twin city middle school

Roy/Rainbow raider: 14. Team moral. Highly flamboyant, creative, persistent, self confident. Student at keystone high.

See y'all later!

Coongrrl out


	5. fast friends

Novelista: Hey there peoples guess what!

Coona: what?!

Novelista: this is the long awaited Wally introduc-

KF: finally!

Trix: dude wall break much?!

KF:dude you're not even in this chapter what the fuck are you doing here

Trix: okay one you're wrong i am in this chapter you just didn't know it was me yet. Two dude it's me. And three TROLLING!

KF: RAGH!

Coona: the novelista owns nothing! Or- well yeah she owns nothing - HEYy this is the AN space you two not a robbery! -PLZ REVIEW!

Central City, Missouri

August 7,2006

Beebeebeebeepbeebibeepbeeeeeep! BOUM!

"Gyah!" Piper woke up with a start heart racing. He looked around ,he was , in his room. "Trix! JJ! Trickster!" He shouted so loud his throat hurt, but that didn't matter after that dream he needed to know the other boy was okay. He kept at it till he heard someone shouting in italian from outside the door. The voice was a chipper despite it being, Hartley looks at the clock , 5:45am?. The musician shakes his head, he'd only woken up before theleftnger boy once. That had been a year ago in June.

"GODDAMMIT MICK! SEE NOW YOU'VE WOKEN UP THE OTHER ONE!"

Len yelled

"Hey Jesse was making breakfast when I got here! And it was an accident" A second voice said only slightly aggravated despite the original's evident anger yup that was Mick.

"Did I ask you for help?! NO! SO SHOO! Its probably your yelling, Hartley is extremely sensitive to noise because of his implants,." Trix says

"I'll go check on him" Sam says

Hartley gets out of his green and white polka dot bed , he shared the room with JJ because of the fact that they had basically always snuck into each others room when they were scared... That and they kept each other from destroying the hideout. The room was split in half on JJ's side there were stripes that were really shelves which organized his arsenal of yoyos, rubber chick'ns, slinkies, etc all hidden by basically an army of plush animals, and adesk with a laptop on it. JJ may not seem it but he likes to have everything where he can find it. Hartley, surprising to everyone, was the packrat, on his half of the room the walls were covered in record covers and concert posters where the walls could be seen there was bright green lost, a few was smaller than the one he'd left behind over a year ago but he had gotten used to sleeping either in Trix's rooftop shelter or various nooks and crannies hidden from general range of sight. So honestly, he preferred this room the lavish prison he'd had at home. The auburn haired preteen whistled for the fan club. They all scurried out but they were all Technicolor courtesy of the Carnie's last prank from three days ago. The miniature army looks at Hartley for a second then burst out in their version of laughter.

"Morning kiddo, -wow" Sam says walking into the doorway. Hartley can see the barely suppressed laugh on the older criminals face.

"What?" The boy asks

"N-nothing *pfft* I'm sorry, honest. Just well, you should probably see it yourself." Sam laughs handing Hartley a mirror before vanishing into Digger's room. "Yo Digger!"

Hartley hears Digger say"oh I just have to see this!", and looks at the mirror Sam gave him now having a sinking suspicion of what had happened. Looking at his reflection, he felt his blood boil.

That Italian was dead meat when Hartley got his hands on him.

"_**GIOVANNI!**_"

Hartley entered the studio area entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi Piper! How was your sle-"

" It'd be a lot better if you'd stop messing with me during it!"

"What are you -OOoooh that- yeah that wasn't me."

"Yeah right, seriously James who else would write _MUSIC MANIAC _in green marker on my forehead while I'm sleeping."

"True- hey Len did I take my meds yester-"

"No"

"Oh well sorry" James says actually looking slightly apologetic." I was wondering why I had a green highlighter in my hand this morning."

" ... -You're a complete and utter jerk face."

" no I'm a ten year old with manic-depressive bipolarity."

Ssszzzzznnnnneeeeeeeerrrvv

" OW!"

"Bloody FUCK right !,'OW!', you landed on top of me!"

"Well sorry, if I can't control where I teleport when I hiccup!"

"Pfft Rogue-imos!/*snerk*"

"WHAT THE FUN/BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!"

"Nothing!" Everyone besides the Rogue-imoed teammates say. Neither the Australian or the nine year old medic were kind when angered, Digger was a thug and Law, well everyone suffered when she was mad. She would steal Trix's meds then give the little maniac a ton of sugar and sick the sugar rushed psycho on them.

"Since apparently nobody remembers to day is the first day of school." Lashawn says before grabbing her assigned omelet( Roy is artsy and JJ's a control freak _i _Yeah! Find a wire walker who isn't! Oh right you can't they're all dead!_i_) "now I can take my pretty little time but like fun are any a you stupid heads hitch'n' a ride. My teleportation is _**NOT A TOY**_! _**Y'AL CAN TAKE THE STUPID SCHOOL BUS!**_ *vreeeeenzs*"

"We really have to teach you three how to swear you all sound like morons" Len sighs

_Le time skip_

Wally ran fast as he could to his class, mentally cursing( his dad had instilled almost as many swear words in the boys mind as the number of bones broken) his uncle's inability to be anywhere early or on time.

He knew he should've insisted on Aunt Iris taking him to his first day at his new school on her way to work. But no child therapist lady from Star City insisted on having "the slowest man alive" take him to school, on the principle that Wally needed to get used to having a father figure that wouldn't hurt him.

Might've helped if he'd have said that he was already used to having Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris take care of him instead of Rudy and Mary West.

Which meant it was his 'traumatic mutism' that caused this.

'Thanks Dad' Wally thought 'for traumatizing me into silence'

At least Mary West had cared for her son. Brave enough to keep him away from his father's worst, and strong enough to send Wally to live with his aunt and uncle.

Oh wait that was his homeroom. He been so consumed in his running and his thoughts he'd passed it.

'Get your head in the game Wally, Dad would've -nope not going there he's never gonna hurt you again'

The fiery haired boy walked back to the door and turned the handle.

_Le POV shift_

Tricks, along with the other fifteen or sixteen kids in his class, turned his head when a tiny kid cherry red hair opened the door too Mrs. Rioux's sixth grade first period advanced science class.

"Oh hello there are you lost " the French-canadian teacher asks the pint sized boy.

The kid scowls and shakes his head no and runs( well technically walked with purpose but it was more than fast enough to be considered running) to the woman's place at the front of the lab and hands the bubbly scientist a piece of paper that JJ( once again accompanied by the rest of his class) assumed had some sort of written note on it.

looked at the note "Oh I see, well then you can go sit wherever."

James tried not to scoff, there was only five seats left in the class and that was the ones next to his,the other sixth grade smarty-pants' had found the fact that a ten year old was in the same class insulting and had made pains to avoid him. It wasn't his fault they weren't sooper-jeenyuses like himself!

'OK that was border line Ross in phrasing and pretension, maybe the fact that I'm the (second) smallest kid in the room is something I'm nervous about. Last year ugh the bullies were terrible, and with Piper in seventh grade he's not gonna be at lunch with me any more-"

JJ's thoughts were disrupted by a rapid succession of pokes to the ear, the Italian looked to his left and nearly got poked in the eye.

'Thank you good reflexes, this is why I should be allowed to help with the crime stu-'

Poke

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!" JJ hissed turning to face the bite sized red head. The kid gives him a look then gives JJ a folded piece of paper with the words 'READ THIS' scrawled on it. James unfolds the paper.

_Hi my names Wally West. I don't know if you realized that you where muttering but you __**where**_ _rather loudly actually I'm actually surprised Mrs Rioux didn't call you out for it. Any way I'm new in town so I don't know anyone and as for bullies ,I'm elven_

James blinked a few times, this kid, this tiny little boy child , was _eleven_, older than he was. JJ inwardly cringed, he could imagine about fifty size related taunts right off the bat.

_Yeah, by the way call me short stuff , half pint, leprechaun ect ( what does ect stand for any way?) and I __**WILL **_ _punch you. I'm not small I'm fun sized, got it?!._

_Anyway I was wonder in if I could sit with you at lunch?_

_If yes then here is a slight warning:_

_Don't try and make me talk, trust me you won't like the result just let me write stuff out OK or if you know ASL tell me its faster for me to sign this than to write just saying._

_What's you're name?!_

The sides of the paper were littered with doodles most expressing emotions to go with the text, the one on the bottom was a (fairly decently drawn) picture of last weeks battle between Len and the Flash.

Tricks looked at Wally for a second then scribbled on the back of the page:

_I have lots of them. _

_First one James Jesse, its an Americanization of my real one and I like it more._

_Names I'll respond to( in a good way):_

_James_

_Jesse_

_JJ_

_Tricks( long story)_

_Gio_

_to your first question sure why not you seem interesting enough._

_And yeah I know ASL._

James folded the note then tossed it back to Wally. The kid beamed and signed rapidly ( extremely rapidly, JJ had to ask Wally to repeat it about three times) 'great, thanks! JJ!'

AN

KF: oh right that was you!

Tricks: told ya so Babyflash.

KF: I'M OLDER THAN YOU ARE!

Coona: if you have any ideas for heists the novelista is happy for them.

Dah dahdah donda dondadon

Tricks: Looney tunes!

Coona: yup- dadadad detdatataaa dahn daaaaaaaaaah! That's all for now folks!


End file.
